


Imagine You're a Breeder

by FennFeatherDragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pregnancy, Tumblr Prompt, Unplanned Pregnancy, breeder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennFeatherDragon/pseuds/FennFeatherDragon
Summary: Prompt:  You are a breeder. It’s not really what you want in life, but fortunately for you, the way biology works in this world means your body will go into heat only when you meet a man who your body decides has the best possible genes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fulfillment possibly turn into a multi part series

A life as a breeder. A trait you were born with, a trait that you rather not have. But it's hard to argue with the genetic lottery. The only way anyone was born on the planet now was thanks to the few hundred breeders. Everyone else was for the most part infertile, it was so hard to keep track of who was or wasn't a sibling, a common greeting became to call everyone you crossed brother or sister. Hell they might even be an aunt, cousin, uncle, and you would never know. A free app was distributed but it was mostly used for curiosity sake.

  
As with everyone upon reaching puberty, you were tested. And you came back positive for a breeder. You panicked, it could trigger at any moment, and you would have no control. The doctor eased your worries, saying that it couldn't fire until you reached eighteen and to instead enjoy life as normally as possible. You were given literature to read, numerous pamphlets, and a link to a website that covered anything and everything about breeders.

  
Your guardians, a blood uncle and his wife instead sought to shelter you from this forced life. You were sent an all girl private school and college. They were desperate to insure that you wouldn't enter a forced heat until you were able to support yourself. You weren't going to be someone's breeding whore with your belly constantly swollen with babies if they had any say in the matter.

  
The job market had other ideas. Despite graduating with a business degree, the market was rough at best. You sent out resume after resume, application after application, showed up to interview after interview. But they wanted more experience, always more experience. How were you supposed to get experience without a job! You grumbled but feared working with the public, even being out in public you kept your head down and stared at your lap. Your favorite skirt had 78 lines on it you found out. You didn't want your heat to trigger, you didn't know what you could do to control. Everything you read said you couldn't, and that terrifies you. You finally got a job filing paperwork, at least it was something.

  
Your job was thankless, your boss demanding, but you needed it for rent and bills. You just needed to survive a year or two, then you could leave. You kept looking for other jobs in the meantime. One of the office girls was always prancing around all dolled up and showing off every God given curve leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. You swore you could see the outline of her groin in some outfits. She often pressured you to break out of your conservative shell, come join the 'girl night fun' at Black Market Bar. After a very stressful week, you broke down and, despite your fears, agreed.

  
All you had for dressing up was a modest dress fit more for church instead of a bar. You played with your hair and managed to make a cute curly up do. A touch of jewelry your aunt had passed down and you headed out. Black Market Bar was hoping like mad that night, the office girl teased you lightly for still dressing so conservatively but did complement your hair at least. She suggested you two should go for mani-pedis sometime. At the bar you managed to find some college friends along with friends you've know since high school. It was good to catch up and have some drinks. You couldn't believe what an enjoyable night you were having, laughing talking, you lost count of how many cocktails you downed. You knew you only bought one round. Or was it two?  
But then, it happened. It took nearly twenty-five years, over a decade after learning your assigned path in life. You turn you head towards the bar, shouting at a gay friend and your eyes locked with that man. You both freeze and your breathe hitches as your gazes meet. His eyes shine like a stunning emerald, he had long, light brown hair tied into a short ponytail, a well trimmed goatee, the face of Adonis himself! At least, as far as you cared. His body was great as well, not too thin but not overly muscular either. Your knees started to quiver, you suddenly felt overly wet in your groin. Oh no, oh no! You wanted to fight it, turn it off, but the switch was flipped. He stands up and turns towards you, his pants had a bulge, yeah that would do- No! Don't think like that!  
One of your friends suddenly speaks your name snapping you from your trance, “I-I got to go!” You hastily answer, down your drink, and race out a side door. You turn down the alley, running desperately, wanting to get away. Which way was home? What street were you on? Maybe he could pin you against this wall and take care of- NO! You whimper, it was becoming unbearable and hard to walk. Maybe your vibrator could get rid of this persistent itch. You turn back towards the main street to get your bearings.

  
And he found you. You squeak in surprise and fear as he blocks your path with one arm, his face was just as flushed as yours, “You know there's only way for both of us to end this, right?” He questions. His tone was a mix of desperation and domination.

  
You nod feverishly, “N-Not out in the open. P-Please, I want your cock but not out here.”

  
“Two blocks away is my place,” he replies and takes your hand to lead you away. His touch was like electric fire. It took over your entire body. You willingly follow him, your body desperate to sooth this heat. Up a flight of stairs, he fumbles his keys for a moment and flings the door open. You just as quickly shut it as you enter his condo as he locks it tight.

  
Any remaining shred of modesty was lost, you lunge at him planting a kiss firmly against his lips, your fingers tugging on his pants as he lifts your dress. In a tumbling tango, the both of you stumble into the bedroom and quickly undress. Nothing else mattered. You needed to be fucked. More importantly, you needed to be fucked by him! This very instant or you would surely go insane. He must have felt the same.

  
Next thing you knew you where pinned against a wall and he rammed his thick throbbing cock deep into your virgin tunnel. You howl in ecstasy and dig your nails into his back. He groans and moans from your tightness as he rams his hips against yours without restraint, “Fucking hell you're tight!” You hear him moan at some point.

  
“Any bigger and you'd split me in two!” You answer, “Now fuck me proper!” you demand pushing him to the ground. He quickly flips you to your back and holds you by your wrists as you wrap you legs around his waist, “Yes!” You cry out as he hits the deepest reaches of your core, “Come on big boy! Put out this fire you started!” You clamp your tunnel around his throbbing cock causing him to moan loudly.

  
“Oh, I'll do better!” he growls lustfully, “I'll put out this fire. I launch my cum so deep you'll be pregnant by dawn! Tonight, you're my broodmare, and I'm going fuck you full and tight with life. Make sure you fulfill your purpose to our kind!”

  
With that last command, his back arches and you feel a deluge of warmth fill you tunnel. You throw your head back and cry out as you orgasm as well. The fire was put out, and you swore you could fill your very womb filling with his life granting seed. As fertile as both of you were at this moment, you were certain you were going to be pregnant. And for the first time, at this moment, you didn't give a shit. You moan softly as you ride out that pleasure filled wave and pant for air. Your lover pulls out, but it doesn't feel like any cum was dribbling out. Whatever, you were exhausted, your head felt fuzzy as you pass out where you lay on the floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!*~*~*~*

Fullness, you wake up feeling as though you had eaten too much, even though your stomach was growling. You were on a mattress, the smell of your lover coated the room, you must still be at his condo. Last night was a blur, your friends were probably wondering what the hell happened to you. A sizzling noise, you sniff again, sausage it smelt like and french toast, perhaps? You smile, man you were hungry maybe he would let you have a bite before you left. You feel your stomach flip and squirm and you go to rub it. A firm orb meets your hand. You look down and sit up right with a short yelp. You place both hands against your stomach and rub some more. Movement, lots of movement. It was just last night, and already your womb had grown several times in size with new life. It was a perfect sphere arching from your abdomen. Where you already going to give birth so soon? Now a kick, wait no two kicks, one each side at once. “T-Twins?” you softly whimper. No wonder you felt so full. This was bad. You had to leave, you had find your clothes, you had to-

  
“Are you okay?” You freeze looking towards the door. It was the voice of your lover, “If you're looking for your dress, I put it and your other things on top of the dresser. Cellphone is charging by the sofa. I made breakfast, I'm sure you're hungry.”

  
You look to your dresser finding your things neatly stacked and folded, “O-oh! T-Thank you. Um, i-if you don't mind me staying for a bit.” You sigh in slight relief and struggle to stand up, “Hey, uh, bathroom?”

  
“Beside the closet,” he answers. You quickly run there first and relieve your bladder. Next, you tried to redress but your dress wouldn't go over your middle anymore. You growl at it then look around the room to improvise. You find a sweat shirt hanging from the mirror, maybe he won't mind, you put it on instead and still it hugs and displays your gravid middle. Your panties barely fit, you decided to not even try your bra. Your breasts were tender and and felt full of milk.

  
Your twins pummel you with kicks again, “Okay, okay. I'm going to feed you two. Calm down a moment.” You waddle out of the bedroom while and find a table set for two. It seems he hasn't noticed you yet but none the less you take a seat, “Er, what do you have to drink?”

  
He looks up, “Cranberry grape juice, milk, and water. I'd offer coffee but, well considering....” You look away in a blush requesting a glass of milk. You stare at your lap as you always do, though this time you cradle your belly with one hand and rub it with the other. A clink of plates and glass cause you to lift your head slightly as he sits opposite you, “Dig in while it's hot.”

  
Fluffy scrambled eggs, juicy plump sausage links, pillow like french toast with butter and syrup, crisp apples and berries, and cold milk, you struggled to maintain your table manners as you devour the offered food, your twins happily tumbling and pressing against your womb now that they were being fed. It was delicious, he was kind enough to bring you seconds without needing to be asked. You sigh happily and rub your stuffed middle then frown, “This is super awkward.”

“What is?” He asks in confusion.

  
“I-I-” you sigh again, “I don't even know your name. Had a one night stand and woke up carrying twins. My friends are probably worried sick, and if I look at you again that stupid urge is going to come back.”

  
You hear him choke and cough, “Oh, shit. I'm your first, aren't I?” You nod. “The name's Cedric,” he answers, “What's yours?” You give your name while continuing to look away. “You can look up, the trigger can't happen if you're pregnant.”

  
You arch an eyebrow and slowly lift your head to meet his face again. The feeling from last night, that raging fire in your loins, it never came, “Oh! Um, well shit that does make sense doesn't it.... Er, sorry about wearing your shirt, my dress wouldn't fit.”

  
He waves it off, “Don't worry about it, I've got some stretchy pants you can wear also. So, do you want me to explain things here or would you prefer the sofa?” You look over to the mentioned furniture and decide there. As you try to stand Cedric moves and offer you a hand up, which you take and use him to steady yourself as you waddle over to and sink into the sofa, “There's a handle on the side if you want to lay back.”

  
With your right hand, you feel around the side of the sofa and find the handle. A mechanical whir is heard as the sofa reclines. You adjust a pillow against your back then go back to resting one hand on your stomach. Your hand meets Cedric's for a brief second and he quickly retracts it. You look over to him, now he was trying to avoid eye contact as a blush crosses his cheeks. “Do you want to rub?” You ask pointing at your belly. He looks back and nods. You smile moving you hands out of the way. His face lights up as he moves over and gently rubs your belly. Man that felt good having him rub your stretched skin. He looked damn proud of himself also. You reach for your phone and find several missed messages and calls from your friends and the office girl. You send a text to each saying you were okay and apologized for leaving them so suddenly. You choose not to explain what happened; as far as you knew, none of them knew you were a breeder. And you rather it stayed like that. “Now then,” you speak getting his attention, “That explanation?”

 

“Ah, yes right,” Cedric answers and stops rubbing, “I figured with this being your first time, you'd be kinda lost. Scared, maybe. I sure was.”

  
You take his hand and place it back on your stomach, “First keep doing that, it's feels pretty good.” He chuckles and alternates between rubbing circles and the length of your stomach again. “Second, i-is it supposed to be this quick? I mean, I know they say rapid, but this rapid?”

  
He nods, “Yes actually. Compresses the first part into a night, in our case, then the last 'trimester' as the books call it lasts only a week I think.”  
You sigh and groan, “Great, I'm stuck like this for a week.”

  
He hesitantly questions“Y-you... do know you're going to get bigger, right?” A look of shock from you gives him his answer, “They aren't big enough yet. I think they. Considering how big you are already. They need to grow more over the next week.”

  
“Oh no....” You whimper burying your face into your hands, “Bigger!? And yes I'm pretty sure you put twins in there. I'm going to have to explain this at work. Oh fuck my life. I'll never hear the end of it! No one knows I'm a breeder! They weren't supposed to know!” You sniffle placing one hand against your middle and wiping away tears with the other, “Damn it I don't have anything big enough to hide this!” You sob looking at your middle again.

  
Cedric flinches away slightly, “H-hey, please don't cry. I want to say female breeders get government sanctioned off time from work when they get pregnant.” He then smiles and resumes rubbing your middle, “You should talk to your HR department, they might know something. You get a hell of a lot more then the male breeders do.”

  
“Considering you can just bang and bolt,” you note with a sour tone. You then shake your head and rub away the rest of your tears, “Sorry, I shouldn't be rude. You've been so nice to me, but...why?”  
He grins and holds up one finger, “Simple. If I stay close to whoever I knock up, my trigger can't go off so long as they are pregnant. It's a nice break from the anxiety of wondering when it'll happen.” he then frowns and moves his hand from your middle back to hi lap and stares at the ceiling, “But I understand if you want to leave and never see me again. I'll drive you back to your place and wait to meet you at Black Market again.

  
You cast a confused look at him then gaze at the ceiling as well, resting both hands atop your gravid middle. Your vision then wonders over to your phone, “I should lookup a clinic. Make sure these two are okay, make sure it is two more so. And figure out adoption papers.”

  
“Adoption?” Cedric questions, “That easily?”

 

“I sure as hell am not ready to be a mom,” you answer, “I can barely keep myself afloat. Last night was a splurge for sure.” You blush, “In more ways than one.”

  
You hear him chuckle, he looks rather proud of himself again, “No, you're right. There are some people who envy us.”

  
“Delusional assholes,” you note causing him to laugh.

  
“Amen, sister,” he remarks back, “As for a clinic, there's one on 5th and 23rd. I should have a card for them somewhere, just a second” Cedric hops up from the couch and digs through a drawer, “Ah here we go. I signed this one right?” He speaks flipping it over, “Okay good, thought I did.”

  
Now you just had to know, “How many times have you done this?”

  
“Counting you, five women in this city alone, and one in my hometown.” he answers, “Two of them tried to rob me when I showed generosity, one I haven't seen in a long time and the other comes by when she finds suitable parents. As for the one in my hometown, that was my first and it scared me so bad I ran and never saw her again.”

  
You narrow your eyes, “So what does that make me?”

  
Cedric blinks, “Well you haven't tried to rob me, so that makes you someone I'd give me number to,” he looks at a wall clock, “You've also stuck around the longest after breakfast. If you don't want to do this again or see me again, like I said before, I understand. For what it's worth, you have been the nicest one though so far.”

  
“Really?” You speak in surprise.

  
He nods, “You aren't treating me like a sperm donor which is refreshing. And you let me rub your stomach. I...,” he turns looking embarrassed again and scratches the back of his head, “I've always wanted to feel my kids bouncing around like that, at least once. Anyway here you go,” he fights away the blush and hands you the card, “They have my information for the database, they'll know who to put down as the father from my signature.

  
You take a second to look over it, then catch yourself idly rubbing your middle again. You look down, seems as though your children have fallen asleep for the time being, “Thank you, Cedric. I suppose I should get out of your hair.” You manage to push yourself off the couch only to lose your balance. Cedric quickly grabs and helps you to stand up right, “Maybe I should find my balance again first,” you speak with a laugh. It was so bizarre. You woke up terrified and now, you felt surprisingly at ease around him. It was comforting, you started to play around with the idea of staying close to him for the next week.

  
He smiles warmly and pulls you into a hug, causing your stomach to press against his, “That would be for the best. Can't have you falling and hurting yourself. Ah, but if you must leave I won't stop you. Let's find you some pants first then I'll take you home, okay? Oof!” Both of you look down, your twins seemed to dislike being squished between their parents, “Alright, alright,” he chuckles and rubs your belly again as he takes a step back to give them more room.

  
“Don't go kicking your Papa like that you two,” you playfully scold knowing it wouldn't do much good, “Actually, could you take me to the clinic first? Then home? I-If you don't mind, and d-don't have anywhere to be that is.”

  
Cedric shakes his head, “Not one bit, I've got the weekend free.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for the week ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting such a massive amount of views and kudos for this one off shoot. A few more chapter to come when life grants me a chance.

The trip to a nearby clinic confirmed what you both believed. Twins were indeed growing in the warm safety of your womb. You could barely believe it, everything had happened so quickly. Yesterday you were just a modest, timid, office worker. And literally overnight, that all changed. You were pregnant with twins, and in a week they would grow quickly from one pound a piece to just under seven, if the doctor was to be believed. Still it bewildered you that you would grow so quickly. You already felt heavy as it was but even now. You sigh and shake your head in disbelief.   
“Hey,” Cedric finally speaks while at a red light, “Are you okay?”  
You jump and snap from your thoughts, “Oh, um, yeah. I'm fine. Just...,” you turn to people watch again, “A lot on my mind.” You saw parents walking with their children, bustling to and fro this early weekend morning. That was going to be your twins soon enough. You couldn't care for them, they would be adopted by an infertile couple. That was how the world worked. You only hoped that whoever it was would give them everything you know you could not. You hiccup and sniffle, your right hand moving to rest on atop your gravid belly. You has quickly gotten attached to these fluttering movements. We're they tumbling around, maybe play fighting and arguing for space already.   
Cedric reaches over and gently rubs your middle, “They'll be fine. One thing the government actually gives a shit about is our kids thankfully.” The light changes to green and the car revs forward once again, “32nd street, yeah?”  
“Yeah,” you answer, “Hilltop Complex. My place is towards the back.” Your apartment complex rolls into view as the car crosses a speed bump. It was an old brick building with faded and chipping paint. It stands four stories tall but your small corner claim was on the first floor, that much you were thankful for right now. It wasn't much but it was cheap, and close to a bus stop so that you could get to work and back easily.  
Cedric steers his car into a parking space and moves to get out. You quickly grab his arm, “Real quick, do you see anyone? Anyone sitting outside?”  
“Uh....” he pauses and looks around, “No. Not off the bat.”  
“Get out and check the balconies,” your order while pulling out your keys.  
He looks at you confused, “Who are you trying to dodge?”  
“Everyone,” you answer with a pleading look.   
He frowns at your answer but gets out and looks anyway. Next, he moves towards your door and opens it, “Coast is clear.” You barely gave him a chance to step aside as you dart for your door. You curse as you fumble with the lock before the door finally creaks open and you push your way inside. “The fuck....” Was all Cedric could utter as he grabs your forgotten belongings from the back seat and follows you in.   
Even running that short distance winded you, you were already collapsed in a chair and gasping for air. Finally you were back at your own apartment, back where you could hide. Ever since moving in, this was the first time you were gone longer than twenty-four hours from it, “Alright you, two....” You speak between pants while gently stroking your belly, “We're safe. No one... saw us. No one knows.”  
You suddenly hear Cedric call out your name, “The hell was that about? What are you afraid of?”  
“Someone... besides you... finding out,” you answer still out of breath, “Lock the... door. Please....”   
He complies and place your belongings on the coffee table, “Finding out that you're a breeder? Let me get you some water.” He enters your tiny kitchen and starts searching the cabinets for a cup, “It's nothing to be ashamed about.”   
“By... the fridge,” you note, “And... I'm not... becoming... a breeding whore”  
Cedric finds a cup and fills it with water from the sink and brings it to you, “Don't tell me you believe that propaganda. That's just stories they tell to scare and shame breeders. 'We are sinful lusting heathens because we can't control ourselves!'” He notes in a mocking manner as he sits on your sofa, “Come on that's a bunch of bullshit. It's genetics, anyone with half an ability to use a search engine, hell be able to read an encyclopedia can find that out easy enough. We get no say in it. It's a hand we were dealt from when were were conceived.”  
The cold water felt great on your dry throat as you gulp it down. You rest one hand atop your middle, gently rubbing a small circle, “I went to an all girls school. Bitches be mean, yo,” you then speak in a overly preppy mocking tone, “'Oh, I wouldn't ever want to be a breeder! Can you imagine, being a fat pregnant whale for the rest of your life! Ugh! Just being a barefoot and pregnant redneck whore!'” You sneer, “Ugh! Screw them and screw high school. God I hated every negative word they said. And I couldn't say a damn thing back. I was bullied as it was for being so shy and playing video games, I don't even want to imagine what they would have known if I was a breeder. I never even told the girl I was raised with. And I doubt my aunt or uncle told her either. I don't even want to think what my cousin would do if she found out now. She would feel so betrayed I'm sure.”  
Cedric sits in shock listening to you rant. He releases a breathe in disbelief, before speaking your name, “That's terrible. And totally not fair to you. You didn't ever tell anyone? Like a counselor? Or your Aunt or Uncle that you were being bullied?”   
You shake your head, “Nope, I decided to go through life trying to hide-” Both of you jump as your cellphone rings. You reach over and pick it up, “Aw shit....” It was your cousin. Against better judgment, you decide to answer the call, “H-hey cuz.”  
She shouts your name, “Oh my god you're alive! Cousin! Girl, where the hell did you go? You darted out of Black Market like a bat out of hell. You all of us worried sick!”  
“Well...,” you stand up gripping the edge of the chair while trying to think of a quick excuse, “Uh, something came up i-is all.”  
It sounded like she didn't believe you, “Something came up? Like what? Come on, you can tell me!” You saw Cedric stand up and mouth 'should I leave?' You quickly shake your head, grabbing his arm and pulling him back to the couch and sitting next to him, “Cousin, like, come on! Girl, we were raised together. We are actual half-blood siblings. We keep each other safe. You can tell me anything you know you can! Now, what happened?”  
You were starting to shake, you clutch your life filled womb with one arm in a protective manner. Cedric quickly orders you to lay down. You do so laying across his lap as he lovingly rubs your belly with one hand and grips your free hand with his other. Your twins were quick to pick up on your anxiety and were tumbling around once more making it hard to think, “N-nothing!” you answer with a slight squeak. A quick cough to clear your throat and you continue, “N-nothing happened. L-like I said something came up. And I mean... um... like literally came up!” You grin hoping this lie would work, “I don't know what was in one of those rounds but, man! I bolted and started puking in the alleyway! So embarrassing.” Cedric gives you a look disbelief, you swore you could see the words 'what!' and 'seriously?' plastered across his face. You give a nervous smile and shrug.  
“Aw, man seriously that's it?” you cousin asks again, “Girl, I know you don't drink but man I didn't think you were a lightweight! You had all of us super worried. Are you back home at least? Do I need to come get you?”  
“No! Wait, yes! No! I mean. Yes. I'm home. No. I don't need you to come get me. I'm alright,” you quickly answer. Sounds like she believed the white lie, “I'm just... a bit hung over is all. I'll be fine. Promise. I still know the college cures.”  
You cousin giggles, “Alright then. Just grab one of us next time. I don't want you to drown in your own vomit! Talk more later, okay cuz?”  
“Sure thing cuz, later. Say hi to your husband for me.” You hang up the call and sigh in relief.  
You hear Cedric groan as he places both hands to his face, “You're going to get caught. Jeez, that was awful. Like watching a train wreck awful. Why didn't you just tell her?”  
You cross your arms and glare, “She believed that I got too drunk. What was I supposed to say, 'Met this cute guy and had to go sleep with him, hashtag breeder problems! Oh yeah, I'm a breeder by the way! Sorry I didn't tell you when we were 12.' That's an even worse idea, Cedric.”  
He simply sighs again, “Alright, know what? Fine. Lie to her. Lie to your sister. See how far this lie gets you. Since the truth is so inconvenient. You have to hide for a week as you put it.”  
“I'm reclusive anyway,” you remark, “If I can convince my boss to let me do work from home duties Monday, I've got this,” you state with a smile and a wave of your hand, “No problem, at all. I'll just stay shacked up in here.” You sit up and change the subject, “Let me change and go put on a scarf. You said my scent creates a block for you right?”  
He nods and helps you up, “Yeah it does. And, thanks again for that. I can go a week without staring at my feet. Besides, I think I'm manly enough to pull off a scarf don't you think?” He says while flexing.  
You couldn't help but laugh as you disappear into your closet, “Well considering you helped me get into this predicament, I'm pretty sure I'm biased on that front.” You find a simple sun dress with a black collar and painted with purples, whites, and greens in a watercolor pattern. You change clothes as quick as your gravid middle allows, but even the loose fabric of your dress displays the fact you were carrying two small lives, “Crap....”  
“What?” Cedric asks entering your small bedroom, “I like it. Looks cute on you.”  
You grimace then note as you gently pat your belly, “You can still see them. This thing is going to barely fit after seven days.” You then tug on the fabric to try and hide your pregnancy but any efforts were futile.   
You study your reflection as Cedric walks up behind you and wraps his arms around you, “You look beautiful.” He remarks with a grin, “Maybe I can find more dresses like this. Say, do you have enough food in your fridge for a week for all three of you?”  
“Doubt it,” you answer, “Aunt gave me a food delivery subscription, still good until end of this month I think. I can use that.” You then grin, “Should I make some meals for four? Least I can do is feed you a few times as well.”  
He smiles, “Well, I'm not going to turn down free food.” He then slides his hands down to stroke your middle, “What do you two think?” A response came in form of a few lazy kicks causing you to roll your eyes, “Guess they're worn out for now.” He mentions then moves to leave as you watch, “Don't want to be a burden. I'll see if I can find some more sun dresses for the week.”  
“Text me a picture of them if you find any,” you answer while following him, “Hey, Cedric.”  
He turns back around, “Ye-” You muffle him with a kiss, one hand holding the side of his face, the chestnut hair of his goatee gently ticking your face. He quickly recovers and returns the kiss, deepening it and wrapping one hand around the back of your head. You break it off then toss then push the borrowed clothes against his chest. He gives a seductive smile as you bat your eye lashes in a flirting manner, “Oh I am going to enjoy this week.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can your secret be kept for much longer?

Wednesday. You look at the calendar on your desk and scrawl a fancy design around the date then smile and place your pen back in a mug you were using to hold various pencils, pens, scissors, and even a nail file. Just three more days you thought to yourself. Your left hand drops from your keyboard and gently rubs your ripe round middle. Your twins were tussling for what little room remained, one would on occasion kick or punch at your desk should you slide your chair to close.   
You go back to concentrating on your work, ever since Monday you were reassigned to work from home tasks. Much to your shock and displeasure, these tasks were just as dull and mundane as the ones you once performed when in person at the office. Instead of occasional physical paper filing, you organized, proofread, and sorted files digitally. If anything, it felt just as mind numbing if not more so. You had to stand and walk around your apartment at times just to stay awake and regain focus. Despite how much your lower back would complain from the quickly growing weight of your womb. Nature's urges summoning you to the bathroom on a near hourly bases soon became a decent way to track the slow passage of time.  
That conference call between you, your boss, and a HR representative played over and over in your head at times. With nervous voice you explained and pleaded your case to both, that you were a breeder currently preforming her duty to your species and that you were requesting to work from home for the week. That you would return to the office as soon as the doctor would allow. Your boss, ever demanding as you had feared, you recall his gruff snarls. Even over the phone you could picture him biting his tongue only because the HR preoperative was there. He demanded to know what was stopping you from doing your work, that your work was the easy stuff, that how could you do this to the 'team' and that he depended on everyone to be present for a smoothly running machine. Thankfully, HR was in your corner and took to your defense, armed with the information the doctor had faxed over during the weekend. She explained to your boss better than you ever could. How this was a medical concern, and higher risk at that. That if you remained home it would reduce stress, granting telecommuting access would be an easy task for IT to perform. After all, this was for the sake of not only your health but the health of the arriving younger brothers or sisters. You had to hold back a laugh, you could picture your boss growing red in the face. With breeders so few and the only means for the producing the next generation, you have a lot of pull, more than you ever thought, Cedric was correct on that front. A quick agreement was made and relief overtook you to the very core.  
The online chat system chimes causing you to snap back to the task at hand. You fill in more of the spreadsheet then pull up the chat box once more. The most recent message was marked by the brightest sparkiest pink the chat system had, you didn't even have to read the name to know it was the preppy office girl who invited you to hang out at Black Market Bar. Funny, you wouldn't be in this situation had you not said yes. 'Hey-o, sister! So I just finished the quarter budgeting. Could I trouble you to proof read it for me then send it back to my file.' Her messages always ended in two glittery hearts, why a chat system meant for businesses had those, you had no clue. You understood why the different fonts but did she have to choose the curliest one?  
You click on the text bar and reply, 'Might be a day or two before I get to it. I have a few things ahead of yours. When's the deadline?' You hit send, your name pops up with a basic black name and the message. You go back to working and smile. Leaning back in your chair, you rest both hands on your gravid middle, “What do you two think? Should I tell her? She's an indirect cause.” More somersaults beneath your hands and what felt like a tumble duel for space once more as your stroke the length of your middle. You had indeed gotten much bigger, and rounder. You weren't sure if you were going to make it to Saturday at this rate. It was getting harder and harder to get up each morning with every growth spurt they had overnight.  
Another ding from the chat and you look back 'Oh for sure, sister! No immediate rush. Need it by the 30th but you know boss man. Mo sooner, mo better! :).' You groan at the last line. Always faster, always more, always sooner. He really needs a chill pill, an entire bottle in fact.  
As you go to type a reply, your phone buzzes with a message from Cedric. You tap on the message, 'Did you have dinner plans? Was thinking of grabbing some Pad Long House and we could play some games at your place. I need some stress relief from work also if you don't mind little mama ;)'.  
You grin at your phone but begin typing in the chat instead of your text message app, 'Sure thing. You bring Pad Long I'll help you relax~'. You hit send and the sound of the chat send message make your heart leap into your throat. 'WAIT! Crap! Sorry! Wasn't meant for you! Ignore that please!'  
Mortification washed over you, crap was a mod watching that? You prayed no IT tech saw that, 'Girl what!? LOL Well you must be feeling better than. LOLOL. Don't worry I'll scrub that for ya. Sister swear!' You exhale in relief. Man that was embarrassing. But your secret was still safe. She still thought you just had a contagious disease keeping you from work. A sharp kick to the ribs catches your attention and in turn causes you to protectively rub your belly once more. You reach for your phone and quickly send the intended text to Cedric. You suggest that he come over instead and order delivery to which he agrees.  
Work finally ends for the day, you stand and rub your sore lower back and strained spine, “Man you two are getting really heavy.” You softly moan as you waddle towards your closet. One perk of working from home, no need to look presentable for others. Just stretchy yoga pants and old comfy shirts. But you wanted to look nice for Cedric. You had grown fonder of him over the last several days. You hated the idea that once this week was over, the two of you couldn't cross paths again without flying in to blind lust for each other. Just a few days left of pseudo normalcy, then you would be back what you've known for years. Head down, eyes at your feet, terrified of lifting your head should your heat trigger again. You knew the chances were slim, but the very idea of losing control of your body once more.   
No, no thinking about that now. Enjoy this time you have. You got lucky. Most female breeders wouldn't have the male breeder helping them during the week long pregnancy. You might not get so lucky next time. Be grateful that he was around during your first. Be grateful that he was your first. You dodged the usual first time horror story. You got a rare happy one instead. You drape a long sundress over your frame, this one decorated with long bamboo stalks rising from the hem to the sky blue around the neck. It matches the lightweight green and blue scarf you had been wearing all day.  
You waddle across your small apartment and back towards the living room. What games should you two play? You had a variety of both card and board games. Sadly, most of them were funner when you had more people but the small number that allowed you to play against an AI of sorts or work collaboratively had proven to be fun. There was also the older console games you owned from childhood, maybe some old school side scrolling beat 'em up would be more enjoyable. Releasing your rage on pixels used to be a past time when you and your cousin were growing up. But starting adult lives, you two rarely had a chance to do so anymore. Who knows, maybe your twins would be able to create similar memories together, you were adamant with the adoption agency about them staying together.  
You hear a quick knocking at your door. Cedric was here earlier than you though he would be, “Do you have your key?' You call towards the door. You heard the stubborn lock begin to rattle and took that as a yes followed by the door creaking open, “There must have been no traf- cousin!” You screech in shock and drop the board game you were holding. The lid pops off and several loose pieces scatter on the floor. “I! What are you-!”  
“Cousin!” She parrots in equal shock, “Y-you- Are you a-?!”   
Wait, shit! You were wide open. You never told her. And your heavily pregnant form was on display. You eyes go wide and you begin to back away like a cornered beast.  
Her husband walks in behind her, “Yo, why the shouting Why aren't-” his eyes lock on you, “Oh my God....”   
“What?” another voice ask as the group enters you apartment. An old friend you both had known since middle school. She was covered in tattoos with a stripe of green in her hair. Her mouth gapes at seeing your form, “No way....”  
You finally find your voice, “G-Get out!” you shout, “Leave! G-Go away!” You sniffle while trying to hold back panic filled tears. Your tangled web of lies unfurling before you. You hadn't told them, you hadn't told any of them! None of them knew you were a breeder, at least, up until a minute ago. No, you ran out of the bar to vomit, not to get laid! You avoid large groups of men out of shyness not in fear of uncontrollable heat! You stared at your lap and feet for the same reasons. You both went to private all girl schools for a better education. Not because your aunt and uncle were trying to protect you, “I said leave!” You repeat as hot tears begin to fall and you wrap your arms around your blatant pregnant middle.  
“You're a breeder!” the lone man of the group states in shock, “Wait,” he turns to your cousin, “Wait, Kali. You didn't know?”  
“No!” she answers in shock and anger, “She never told me, Tidus.” Her face furrows into anger as she suddenly charges at you, “You didn't tell me!”  
“Whoa! Kali!” The punk girl shouts tackling Kali to the ground, “Chill! She's panicking already as it is!”  
“Let go of me, Zenna!” Kali snarls, “I can't believe you!” she growls in your direction as tears begin to pour from her eyes as well, “You didn't tell me! We grew up together!”  
“Kali, chill out!” Tidus orders again then addresses you, “Calm down also. Look, come back and sit down-”  
“Close the door!” you demand.  
Tidus quickly obeys then speaks to you once more, “Sit down and talk. Cat's out of the bag now.”  
Your back was against the far wall, your entire body was shaking. Tears running down your face, you occasionally snort and swallow mucus running in your nose. Your twins were quite visibly kicking and tumbling within, distorting your womb no matter how desperately you wanted to hide it, “You weren't suppose to find out...,” you begin to sob, “This is my burden! Not yours! My burden, to... to be a common whore!” you sneer in anger, “Well? Kali!” You glare at your enraged cousin on the floor, her eyes and face red and equally stained with tears, “You want to smack me... for-for something I can't control!?”  
Zenna speaks up again, “For fucks sake y/n it's not like that! Please, can we just sit and talk? We've been worried sick about you. Your answers have all been so vague and cloudy ever since you left Black Market Bar in a rush. You can trust us. You know you can. Isn't our sisterhood pact still valid?”  
Your breath was short and stuttered. Zenna was finally letting Kali up off the floor. Kali, the girl you grew up with, she had every reason to be angry at you. Her blonde hair was a tangled mess as she slowly stands still glaring daggers at you. Tidus walks up behind her and places both hands on her shoulders. He was clean shaven with black hair, he spoke softly to her in a loving spouse like tone and guided Kali to the couch. Zenna, the shortest of everyone present with jet black hair and that one dyed ever color changing streak walks up to you with one hand out stretched. You quickly back away from her, inching ever closer to your bedroom. You debated on running and hiding in there, if you really wanted, you could call your apartment manager or security to have them dragged out. But did you really want to deal with that? Then more people would know. None of your neighbors were banging on the walls or ceiling so you assumed they hadn't heard that shouting match.   
“Please?” Zenna asks sweetly with one hand still outstretched.  
You look between her, your cousin and your cousin's husband on the couch. You were still breathing heavily in a mix of anger and fear, “No judging.”  
“No judging,” Zenna replies, “no yelling, no shouting, no hitting, no fighting, no interrupting, no name calling. Just peaceful normal volume, talking.”  
You swallow and nod, “O-okay....” You move from the wall and sit in the closest chair to you, which unfortunately was directly across from Kali and her glare. You divert your gaze to your lap, or rather, your life filled middle as it was now. You hadn't seen your lap since That fateful night.   
“I'll get us drinks,” Tidus suddenly chirps and heads for the kitchen.  
You hear a chair slide as Zenna sits between your chair and the couch, “Okay, well. Needless to say, this was a huge shock for everyone present.”  
“Oh, cut your therapist crap,” Kali sneers, “She lied. How long... what else have you lied about!”  
You sniffle and shake your head, “I'm sorry.” You finally squeak out as a new wave of tears begins to fall, “I...,” you look up, “I was so scared. You can't imagine. None of you can. From when I turned eighteen. The amount,” you sniffle and hug your middle, wanting to protect your twins from this mess you were now in, “The anxiety of everyday. Never knowing. Being unable to control your own body. I was so scared....” you speak as you cry while trying to control any voice cracks. A glass clinks on the table in front of you curiosity of Tidus, you take a few sips of water, it helps slightly.  
Kali shakes her head, “You didn't tell me. Why? Why? Didn't you tell me. We've told each other... everything!”  
“Volume,” Zenna speaks, “No shouting.”  
Kali gives her a glare then speaks again, “This... this is a pretty huge deal y/n.”  
“I know...” you speak again, “I was scared. That's why.”  
Tidus speaks up, “Scared of what?”  
You draw a deep breath, “That... that you would treat me how Auntie and Uncle did. Uncle was so... so livid when my test came back positive. Several nights, when it was just me and Auntie talking. She would make me promise,” you hiccup, “Promise that I wouldn't become a breeding whore. That I wouldn't be a slave to this... this... this thing I can't control. She shamed me, on a weekly basis minimum.”  
Kali's expression begins to soften, “Wait... seriously?” You nod which makes her shake her head in disbelief, “But... that's genetics. Y-you can't control that. You had no choice in the matter. It's a duty, not something to be shamed.” You break your line of sight with her and stare downwards again.  
Zenna then speaks up, “So... about the current situation. Black Market?”  
“Black Market,” you answer.  
“That's why you ran?” she asks next.   
You nod again, “If it makes any difference. Or if you even care.... this is my first time. Fulfilling my duty to our species, a-as it were. And... um, twins, by the way.”  
The trio gives you a collective look of shock. Tidus break the collective silence after a minute, “So... what about the Dad? Do I need to teach him a lesson?”  
You jump slightly, “Oh! No, no, no. Cedric has been really helpful actually. Which is surprising to say the least.”  
“Helpful?” Kali questions, “How? Wouldn't he just bang and bolt?”  
Your fear was starting to melt slightly and a bright blush ran across your face, “Company mostly. And being around me right now stops his trigger from firing. So it reduces his anxiety for the week when out in public. Something about my smell. I don't fully understand it but I've been giving him a scarf to wear. Plus he feeds me, or rather us,” you gesture are your ripe middle, “sometimes and I've been feeding him as well.”  
Tidus lets out a grunt, “Sounds like a decent fellow at least. A brother's got to watch out for his sisters. So let me know if he changes his mind.”   
Zenna then speaks with a purr in her voice, “So, where can we meet this, Cedric? Got to make sure he's taking care of my sister after all.”  
You exhale, “Guys, please. What I've said about Cedric is tr-”  
The doorknob rattles again and the door swings open, “Hey did you forgot to lock your door?”  
“That him?” a trio a voices ask in question as they stand up.  
“Guys!” you suddenly speak up and stand as well.  
Cedric fusses with your stubborn lock for another moment until it locks into place. He turns around and jumps slightly, “Uh... Am I interrupting something, y/n?”  
Zenna suddenly speaks up, “It's heart breaker!”  
“Hey you're right!” Kali notes as well.  
“Heart breaker?” Cedric asks in confusion, “What's going on?”  
You sigh and looks at him, “Cat's out of the bag. And... you were right, Cedric. I should have told to truth sooner. Anyway, um, guys. This is Cedric. Cedric this is my cousin Kali, her husband Tidus, and sister from a different mister, Zenna.”  
“Hello,” Cedric speaks not knowing what else to say, “Seriously, am I interrupting something?”  
“No, not at all,” you answer, “Come and sit. Hey, you three want to split some Pad Long House with us?”  
Kali's eyes light up, “Oh for sure. We can probably get away with their six person meal deal. Hang on, I have the menu saved on my phone.”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That was a quite a disastrous way for your secret to get revealed. But you felt a sense of relief from having finally said something. Cedric was never going to let you live down that one. A great feeling of ease from him being close by was coming over you again. What was originally planned as quiet, stress relieving evening for the two of you turned into a rather fun gathering of friends. The night you met Cedric was the night he got the name 'heart breaker' among your groups of friends. Apparently one of your gay friends had been crushing hard on him before your gazes met. A straight friend had also tried her luck but to no avail. While the revelation left Cedric embarrassed, you were able to laugh it off as showing you clearly had good taste.  
Hours of chowing down on noodles, rice, chicken, beef and vegetables smothered in various sauces followed by playing a wide range of board games seemed to fly by. You hadn't had this kinda fun in a long while. It seemed Kali had forgiven you from keeping the fact you are a breeder a secret. At various points through the evening you caught all three of them staring at your middle at one time or another. Usually when Cedric would reach over to give the twins a rub. You finally relented and asked who wants to touch, and next thing you knew you were surrounded.  
Three times the belly rubs feels pretty good as they gently stroke your middle. The fabric of your dress wasn't helping matters much either. Finally the twins decided to move causing them to react. Most notably, Kali let out a soft delightful squeal when one kicked her palm. Sadly, with work the next day calling, Kali, Tidus and Zenna had to leave for the night.  
After seeing them off you retreat to your bedroom followed by Cedric, “Sorry I couldn't help you relax tonight. When they knocked, I thought it was you.”  
Cedric shrugs, “It was doomed to happen. Better to be sooner than later. And for future reference, traffic is never that good. But that doesn't matter now.” He walks up behind you, wrapping his arms around you and holds you close, “We can still help each other relax.” He speaks in that lusty tone again. The same tone you last heard several days ago while in heat. You shudder slightly causing him to grin. Next he slides one hand over your taut middle, “Our twins have grown so strong,” Cedric speaks softly into one ear before kissing your neck.  
“They're so big already,” you moan as you push against him to back up towards your bed. He gladly complies and crawls onto your bed as you slide back to sit in his lap. You place one hand one his thigh and gently rub his leg as you cradle your swollen middle with the other, “Going to get bigger.” You breathe heavily, “Need to get bigger. I won't be able to move by Saturday. I'm having a tough time as it is.” You carefully rub your middle, feeling your twins somersault and tussle with each other again.  
You hear him chuckle, “You'll be just fine, little mama. You have no idea how wonderful this week has been for me.” He move one hand to rest on the top of your middle as the other continues to roam the swollen orb that was your life filled womb, “Too watch my children grow, feels their movements and kicks against my palm. Such a shame it'll need to end so soon.”  
Turning to face him with smirk you steal a short kiss from him, “You'll have to fill me back up then. Think you could plant just one next time instead of two?”  
Cedric chuckles again, “Careful now. Once you've healed I'd be more than happy to fill you again. Maybe we should push your limits instead and make it three.”  
“Gracious, hell no,” you remark, “I feel so full already. I can't fathom a third! I'd be huge.”  
“You'd be gorgeous,” he counters then purrs in your ear, “If I could, and you would let me. I'd keep your full of life until your oven burnt out.   
It would be a lie to say the idea hadn't crossed your mind. It was beaten into you so much over the years that becoming a breeding whore was the worst possible outcome for your life. But if you could find a means, even afford the means, you would gladly keep your life granting womb filled to the brim. It was your duty to your species after all. You moan again as Cedric's hands hit a sensitive spot and you lean heavily against him, “Stay the night,” you speak in an offer, “Let's say I'm your brood mare and yours alone. Just for tonight.” You reach behind your back and tug at his pants.  
He kisses your neck as he lifts your dress, “As you wish.”   
Soon enough, you both were lying bare under the covers. Cedric's loving touch caressed your pregnant form, from your milk laden breast, across your belly and down to the coarse hairs of your bush as you both spoon. You moan and groan softly as you push your plump rear and damp feminine petals against his firm erection. It was slow, but neither of you did mind as your were both brought the the apex of pleasure once more. Maybe it was simply another in a long series of growth spurts, but you swore you could feel yourself growing larger, your belly becoming firmer, skin stretching tighter as the two lives within grew larger and stronger, “So much,” you moan softly as you guide his hand across your belly, “So full of life. Going to pop.”  
“Nah,” Cedric speaks softly as her kisses your neck, “Not anytime soon little mama.” He then lovingly pets your firm belly, “Still some room left for both of them.”


	4. Chapter 4

The morning light breaks through your bedroom window. In a haze, you fish for you phone and unlock the screen. Experience makes you hold it away and check the clock from an angle, you had been blinded by it one too many times and had learned your lesson. Saturday. You never felt more relieved and sad that it was a Saturday. Today marks one week since you met Cedric. Today marks the day your twins were to emerge. 

You groan and try to sit up. They had grown big and strong. Just under seven pounds a piece according to the doctor. And you could feel every ounce. An oversized bowling ball sat in your hips, you were not looking forward to getting them out. Briefly, you debated once again on pleading for a c-section but you were doubtful. The doctor made it quite clear that was for emergencies only. They couldn’t risk your ability to carry. Breeders were few and far between and a requirement to continue the species. They did not want to risk even a fraction of your fertility. 

“Cedric?” you speak with a yawn. The sounds and smells of breakfast being made catch your attention, “That better be you.” You call out as you struggle to stand. Your back pops again, you felt so incredibly sore. You were going to miss these not so little lives bouncing around but you were also grateful to soon being having your life back.

“It’s me,” Cedric answers as you enter the living room, you could see him cooking in your kitchen, “Hope you don’t mind.”

You sigh and smile, “You didn’t have to.”

He shakes his head, “I wanted to.” He smile turns into a somber look, “Wanted to do something before the block goes away later today.”

“You aren’t the only one,” you reply. Once you gave birth, the block stopping the two of you for going at it like rabbits would be gone. Life would go back to how it was a week ago. You would be back to walking with your head down. Again overly anxious and nervous that your heat would strike without warning. Granted you wouldn’t mind if you crossed paths with Cedric again in the future.

Breakfast was silent was you both chow down on bacon, eggs, toast, fruit, and milk. You didn’t want this to be goodbye. But you knew it had to be. Your body would need time to recover. Nature didn’t understand that. Your heat would be ready to go as soon as you catch your breath after finishing labor. It was going to be even more important for you to keep your head down for the next several months. 

Your phone buzzes. You cousin had sent you a another picture of a baby outfit. You couldn’t help but smile at it. Even if this was goodbye for now between you and Cedric, Kali and Tidus had offered to adopt your twins and you agreed. At least, you knew the two of them would have a safe and happy home. And you would be able to watch them grow up at least.

“Another picture of the nursery?” Cedric questions.

“Another baby outfit,” you answer, “She is way too excited.”

He smirks, “I’m just glad they be somewhere safe and not at the mercy of the system, as it were.” Cedric then stands and cleans away his place setting. He goes over to your room, you can hear him redressing himself. You move to clean your place setting as well when you hear him speak your name, “Can… can I make one last request? Before I leave.”

You smile, “Depends on the request.”

Cedric diverts his gaze slightly, “Can… can you send me a picture of them? Once they’re wrapped up all warm and safe?”

The request caught you slightly off guard. It wasn’t what you expected, “Of course,” you answer. “It might come from Kali’s number but I’ll make sure you get a picture of them.”

He looks back up with a smile and walks over to you and plants a kiss, “Thank you.” he gently rubs your overripe belly. He then kneels down and kisses it as well, “You two behave now. You’ll have each other, and be well taken care of.” Cedric then stands up. He could no longer hide his sorrow as he struggles to hold back his own sadness. This week had been more than he could had asked for. Feeling his children squirming and kicking at his touch. Children he might never meet unless they choose to seek him out. Life would return to normal for him as well, dodging gazes and keeping his eyes low. His emerald eyes catch your line of sight again, “I….”

“I know,” you answer trying to hold back tears, “Please, let’s not make this any harder.” Cedric nods in agreement. He silently turns and heads for your door. A jingle of his own keys, a soft clink as he drops the spare you had loan him onto the table. The door sticks one last time as he exits. You hear his footsteps fade away followed by a car door opening then closing. The revving of a car engine brought your emotions to a head. Your body quakes as tears stream down your cheeks. You were alone. Normally, it was a feeling you didn’t mind. But this time, is hurt, it hurt your every fiber and cut down to your very soul. 

You turn to get dressed yourself. But yet the tears continue despite your best efforts. A sharp kick to your ribs.Okay, so not completely alone. Not yet anyway. You give a sad smile, sitting on the couch and hugging your overripe middle. You speak softly to your twins and caress the orb filling your lap. You feel a little better and turn a video game console, deciding to tuck into a day of lounging and waiting. You rub your taught middle as your twins fight for what little room remains. Several times they try to knock one of your organs out of their way, making you either cough, grunt, or suddenly leap for the bathroom. You lost a couple lives or missed timed a jump thanks to them.

Time was soon lost on you. Judging by the sunlight outside, you guessed it was close to midday, maybe a little pass, as you made yourself another snack. The thought of making an actual meal briefly crosses your mind. Your phone had been abandoned face down on a table clear across the room from you. You hadn’t bothered with a wall clock or a watch since you were a preteen. After all, your phone had a clock, no need for a duplicate you thought. Pain wraps your middle, it starts dull and quickly rises. The intensity catches you off guard, you drop your plate and glass, both hitting the floor and rattle away, spilling your snack and water on the laminate floor. Thankfully, they were made of shatterproof plastic.

You grip the edge of the counter, your breath staggers as you whimper and hold back the urge to cry out. After what felt like several agonizing minutes, the pain stops. Your mind goes into a panic. What was that!? Was that your twins? Were they okay? Hell, were you okay!

Movement. Okay good, you thought, they were alright. They seemed just startled by whatever that was as you were. You pant and waddle as fast as your body would let you to your phone. Did you doctor mention this? You swore she had. Why were you suddenly breathing so hard? No, no, stop calm down. You sit on the sofa again and grab your phone, breathe, just breathe. You try to find the notes from your doctor but the pain grips you again. You fail to hold back an initial cry of pain but manage to muffle the next. You lean back some and spread your legs and pant some more. What in the ever loving fresh hell was going on now! Yout twins squirmed as well, they didn’t like this either. One of them was sitting uncomfortably low in your hips while the other tried to flee into your chest. Quickly, your scroll through any information you had saved at near lighting speed, scanning for any kind of explanation. Fuck this, you decide. You close the apps and call the clinic instead.

“Thank you for calling 22nd St Clinic.” A recorded voice answers

A robot? Now? Seriously!? You snarl at your phone as the recorded message plays. “Breeder!” you growl when the option is presented. The pain came again as you strain to say the doctor’s name clearly. You had to think, had to focus. Need. To. Stay. Calm. You told yourself over and over as you pant and claw at the fabric of your sofa. The last thing you wanted was to hear the robot say it didn’t understand you.

“Please holds while I connect your call,” the recording speaks again. Finally, you thought as the phone rings twice. 

A human male voice picks up, “Dr. Kaul’s office, how may I help you?” A feeling of relief hits as you quickly explain what was happening. Another pain catches you in the middle of your explanation, “Ma’am, keep breathing slow and deep. You said you were due today?” You strain out a yes, “You’re in labor. You need to come in now. Do you need an ambulance to bring you?”

Labor? No wonder this hurt so bad, “Y-yes, please! H-hurry,” you whimper.

“Of course,” he answers. A quick confirmation of your address and you hang up. You quickly open your text messages and tap Kali’s name. ‘Labor started. Going to 22nd Clinic. Meet me there.’ You hit send then move to Cedric’s name ‘Twins coming, thought you’d want to know.’

Your phone dings multiple times, your cousin had answered with several messages in a row. ‘OMG! K. Heeddrith now. Heading there*.’ 

Cedric had replied also, ‘Thx. Should have stayed a bit longer. Need a ride?’ You text back ‘No, ambulance coming.’ 

Sirens filled the air and flashing lights were seen through your drawn window curtains. You assumed that was meant for you as you struggle to stand up, “It’s okay you two. Y-” you hiss in pain as you unlock the door, “have more room soon.”

The EMT’s knock on your door as you shout open to them. A male and female both with short haircuts and wearing the classic EMT uniforms enter your small apartment. They speak softly and encouragingly to you and help you onto a stretcher, “We gotcha sis. Don’t you worry.” Was all you could recall them saying over and over. You mutter a quick thanks bro, thanks sis to them.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The next several hours were a whirlwind. You couldn’t believe how long this pain was lasting, nor how much it was increasing as the hours marched on. Kali and Tidus, good on their word, were at the clinic soon after you were brought in. Yells of pain pour from your throat by sunset. You were kneeling on the bed, clutching Kali’s hand with your right and gripping a hand rail with the left. 

The first of your twins finally emerged, “A girl!” the doctor proclaimed as a nurse carried the crying newborn to a corner to check her vitals.

A girl. A new sister in the world. Your heart and soul were filled with relief as hearing the cries. Another contraction reminded you of the task at hand and you bear down again. A few more pushes another cry fills the room, “A boy!” The doctor proclaims this time.

A boy. You laugh, one of each, couldn’t get much better than that. Both of them were proclaimed healthy. And your were finally allowed to rest. You felt so light now, well, you had just lost fourteen pounds very quickly you thought.

You didn’t know it, but maternal instinct was beginning to kick in, “I want to hold them. Want to see them.” You spoke through your exhaustion. The nurse nods and places both of them into your arms. They felt so light now as they rest on your chest, tucked warmly in a blanket and secured in your arms. You couldn’t stop smiling, “Hello there you two. See? Much more room out here.” You gently kiss them both.”

“They’re perfect” Your cousin speaks with a wide smile as she softly coos to them.

Tidus then speaks, “What should we name them?”

“You should name them!” Kali speaks to you, “We’ll keep whatever name you give them. Promise.”

Names? That wasn’t a thought that had crossed your mind. You didn’t even know you were carrying a boy and a girl until they were born. You look at your twins. The oldest yawn and opens her eyes briefly, a bright shining blue then just as quickly back to sleep. You giggle and softly kiss her, “Cela.” You decide. It only felt right to have Cedric’s name present in some form. The youngest stretches and yawns as well, he seemed quite content in his warm blanket, “Oliver.” You speak and kiss him as well. 

You hug both of them close to you, “Cela and Oliver. You two behave yourselves. Aunt Kali and Uncle Tidus are going to take good care of you two. Listen to them. And if you want to know your mom and dad, when your older. I’ll tell you. I’ll be watching you two also got that?” You gently nuzzle and kiss each of them again and silently pray that neither of them have the breeder gene. You didn’t want them or any of your children to have it. It was a burdensome curse. “Kali,” take a picture of them, send it to Cedric. I told him I would.”

She nods, “Yes of course.” and does as requested. A couple minutes later, a reply comes ‘We make them cute’.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been several months now that you were back to normality. As normal as life for a breeder was anyway. All you had left from that week were some stretch marks and a flood of pictures of your twins from Kali. As far as anyone at work knew, you had a bad contagious disease and were under house quarantine for a week. You had found a better job during that time, better pay, better position, life was starting to look up. You were finally able to afford your own car. You moved another city over but kept in touch with your friends, family, and probably most importantly to you, Cedric through internet and video game chat, text, and occasional phone calls. 

You had grown bold in lifting your gaze every so often. But your heat never stirred. You recognized one breeder a feminine looking scarf he was wearing. You asked and he acknowledged that he was. You later made an attempt but again no lustful desire came. The both of you shrugged, wasn’t a match for some reason. A polite farewell followed. You tried a few more times with other breeders in the nearby area, but of the handful you came across none of the got you going. One of them joked that your genes must be very particular. 

Just shy of a year after your first encounter with Cedric, you returned to your old city on a business endeavor. You recognized the building, it was were Cedric worked. A sly grin crosses your face. Surely your body had healed more than enough. And you did feel quite empty. You pull out your phone and tap Cedric’s name, ‘Hey. Back in town for the night. Could use a fill up.’ you decided put an eggplant and peach emote after the sentence.

A couple hours pass and your phone buzzes, ‘Swing by after 7. I’m sure you can help me with this backlog’. You knowingly grin at your phone as your nethers quiver in anticipation.


End file.
